


Munchkin

by TakeThat



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ageplay, Insecure Dan, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Total Fluff, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeThat/pseuds/TakeThat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dan is like he is IRL and he's very bossy and stuff in videos/on-camera. But, once the camera is off, he's super adorable. Like, he likes to be called Bear and baby and Phil babies him a lot and Dan is the little spoon and very submissive and cuddly-- opposite of what he makes himself out to be. Basically, he tries to act all dominant on camera, but he's very cuddly and loves being babied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Munchkin

Dan had absolutely never, ever intended for Phil to find out. Ever.

Especially behind the facade he always puts up on his videos, of him being snarky and sarcastic and sometimes asshole-ish.  
It had been about three- closer to four- months since Phil had suggested getting involved with Dan’s playing, and about five since Phil accidentally discovered his little secret.

He was too terrified to confide in Phil that he, well… age-played. It wasn’t anything sexual for him at all. It was something that he discovered when he was eighteen and starting university and he and Phil weren’t always around each other all the time. He was stressed about being an adult and although most of the time he was very excited about being on his own, he wasn’t always up for feeling very grown up.

He had started of just watching old animated films from his childhood. It felt natural, and what adult didn’t sometimes like the nostalgia from their favorite movies?

But then he realized that there was just something… more than nostalgia. A feeling of unbridled joy that settled in the pit of his stomach, soon filling his entire being with warmth once it was acknowledged.

Then he wanted something more. He didn’t know what, but he definitely wanted it to satiate this new desire he was suddenly feeling. While looking up different things he might like on google, such as newer kids shows and movies coming out, he accidentally came across a few websites with the same term- non-sexual age play.

It sort of piqued his interest, and so he did some informative digging on this new thing. To be honest, it really freaked him out at first. What was with all these freaks?! People who liked to dress up in kids’ clothing? Some people who actually liked diapers?? People who liked playing with toys and being cared for by someone who’s considered the “caretaker”?

Okay, well the last one didn’t sound too bad… In fact, it sounded like a lot of fun. More fun than Dan wanted to admit to himself at the time.

It didn’t stop him from being curious enough to continue his research on it, until he finally admitted that it was definitely something he was into. So, he got into it a little bit more. Watching kids’ shows (not shows from his childhood, but ones that are still being aired), using actual children’s coloring books, buying only a couple of new toys…

He only was able to get a couple things, honestly. Between being in school with people constantly being near his stuff and started hanging out with Phil a lot more, it was too big of a risk.

Once he and Phil moved in together and he finally dropped out of university to become a popular youtuber, his stress levels greatly decreased, so he didn’t feel the need to age-play as much as he used to. Not that he did much in the first place due to how much shame he felt, but it sort of just never happened for the next few years.

However, ever since he and Phil started on their book and their tours in addition to their channels, his stress levels have been through the roof on a consistent basis.

Instead of trying to get his comfort from his boyfriend, he decided to hide behind closed doors late into the night. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy Phil’s warmth and presence, because that definitely helped, but sometimes he needed his more intense relaxation.

Dan would close his door on the occasional nights that he didn’t feel like sleeping in the same bed as Phil (it wasn’t awkward if they wanted to sleep separately, they both knew they needed the alone time sometimes) and pull out the small cardboard box of things he kept hidden. In it is where he kept his coloring books, play-doh, a couple of neat little race cars, and his old stuffed bear from when he was actually a little boy.

Unfortunately, Phil had totally walked in on him by accident one night. Dan had thought Phil had already gone to bed, so he decided to get out all of his toys on the bed and let some kids’ show on netflix play from his laptop speakers without headphones for once.

Phil must’ve heard the noise from the next room over, and came to see what was going on. It took Dan a moment, since he was so engrossed in the show and making shapes out of the play-doh, to realize that Phil was standing in his now-open doorway, mouth agape and eyebrows raised. The warm feeling Dan always felt dissolved immediately the second he saw Phil standing there.

That was about half a year ago. Yeah, Dan had slammed the door in his own boyfriend’s face. And yeah, he cried himself to sleep about it. He couldn’t help it- the shame had washed over him in full-force and non-stop.

But Phil had insisted on talking to him the next morning, despite how much he really wanted to cry. He came into Dan’s room the next morning and sat down next to him, asking him to explain it. Dan cuddled into him, and tearfully confessed what all it was about and why he liked it and how long he’s been doing it. Phil had stroked his hair and told him how okay it was. And Dan’s heavy heart lifted. He was suddenly very glad that Phil knew.

Phil left him to it for a while, but eventually came back to him a couple of weeks later. He had apparently done a lot of research on what exactly age-playing and what it entailed and asked Dan if he could be involved in some way. Dan was shocked into silence for a bit while Phil explained that he might enjoy it and he wants to know more about what Dan would like, but he agreed in the end.

It was a hard process, getting used to playing around Phil. He always felt so ashamed and yeah, he still was very hesitant about playing around his boyfriend. But Phil was very patient and assuring, until Dan wasn’t so terrified anymore. He was still very, very shy when he was little, but Phil knowing was possibly the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

~~~

He had spent the entire past week trying to think of a good video idea. But, no matter what he did, he couldn’t get his creative juices flowing in order to think of any idea that actually could be strung together into some sort of youtube video. He only started filming this morning and just finished in the afternoon. Now, it was nearly one in the morning and Dan had finished editing the entire thing, uploading it to YouTube.

Despite how exhausted and mentally worn out he was, Dan was extremely proud of himself right now. It was rare that he actually had the motivation to not only film but to finish editing an entire video in one day. He couldn’t help but smile at the video being successfully uploaded.

But as he got into bed the night before, he thought about exactly what he’d be doing for the next few days.

Phil must’ve gone to bed much later than Dan, because as Dan woke up the next morning, he noticed that there was no rustling coming from the kitchen. Phil usually got up before Dan and made breakfast for them both. Dan usually returned the favor by making lunch, and they’d always switch off on deciding who could make dinner that night.

But since Phil wasn’t up yet, it actually gave Dan a bit of time to start regressing. He wasn’t really used to regressing around Phil yet- usually he would regress away from Phil and found him later, or it just slammed him mentally out of nowhere all at once.

He was grateful for the time alone. So, he changed into a fresh pair of lounge plants and grabbed his coloring books and crayons, heading out to the living area.

He dumped his stuff on the kitchen table, sitting down at one in one of the chairs. Dan tucked his legs under him, biting his lip as he shuffled through his choice of coloring books. So far, he only had three different color books and it was always a hard decision. His favorite was usually the Hello Kitty one, but this time, Dan decided on the Marvel Superhero coloring book (because he loved superheroes and it included stickers) over the Hello Kitty and his jungle animals books.

Dan picked up a “firetruck red” crayon after he flipped to a page of Iron Man and began coloring with intense focus, his tongue sticking out in concentration.

He was so busy working on that page and then the one of Spiderman that he didn’t hear the gentle footsteps coming from the hallway.

“Hey, Dan. You’re up early.”

Dan jumped and squeaked in surprise, looking up with wide eyes at Phil. Phil was wearing lounge pants and a loose t-shirt just like he was, but his hair was much more smoothed down- unlike Dan’s, which he left in complete disarray and was very curly. He always let his hobbit hair out freely when he felt little.

Dan’s big, innocent, brown eyes and especially the coloring books must’ve given away the fact that he was in his little headspace currently.

Phil’s expression immediately softened more than it already was and he smiled down at Dan. His voice changed in such a way that one would talk to a small child.

“Hey, bear, what’re you doing?”

“Just coloring.” He answered quietly, keeping his head down as he continued drawing. He heard Phil move to the living room and turn on the TV. Dan could immediately recognized the sounds of the CBeebies channel playing and blushed bright red. He wasn’t a baby.

Yet, once Phil walked past him to head to the kitchen- mentioning something about making them both breakfast, Dan snuck a couple glances up at the tv screen between coloring.

“I see you peeking at the television, munchkin.” Phil teased as he sat next to Dan, setting their plates of food down. Dan’s cheeks blazed with fire.

“I’m not a munchkin…” He grumbled embarrassedly, pushing away his coloring stuff and picking up a piece of bacon.

“Sure you’re not.” Phil rolled his eyes playfully, working on his own plate of food. “That’s a lovely drawing you have there, baby. You’re so good at coloring.”

Dan grunted in response, practically inhaling his food at this point. He could hear Phil chuckling next to him.

“Will you play with me today, Phil?”

Sometimes, Phil was too busy to play with Dan on his little days- a video needing to be edited came up, bills needed to be paid, etc and etc. It wasn’t fun for either of them when Phil couldn’t (he always felt bad about having to tell his little one “no”), but work still needed to be done and Dan couldn’t really hold it against him. Phil had always made it up to him by being super involved in his headspace whenever he was available.

“Of course I will, sweetheart.” Phil gushed, picking up their empty plates when they were both finished. “Why don’t you go watch your show while I clean up the kitchen, hm?”

Dan nodded meekly and gathered up his coloring books and crayons to reposition himself in front of the couch. He spread them out and decided to forget the superhero book he was working on early and decided to start on the Hello Kitty one instead.

Phil came into the living room and instead of sitting on the couch, crouched down in front of Dan.

“Hey, Bear.” He said softly with a smile, placing his fingers under Dan’s chin to get his attention. Dan looked up at him. Phil’s learned by now that he really should try not to mention adult things (like their channels, the radio show, etc) too much around his boyfriend, since it risked dragging him out of his headspace. No one liked a cranky big Dan, but he wanted to go ahead and bring this up anyways. “I got you a gift for when you’re feeling little. I know you never really bought yourself a bunch of stuff, but I went ahead and shopped around for some things you might like. Want to see what I got?”

Dan’s cheeks flushed but his eyes widened in excitement at what Phil was saying. This could go either way- Phil could’ve gone a little too far and bought babyish stuff, or he was about to get a heap of cool new toys.

He finally hesitantly nodded, watching Phil retreat back to his bedroom. Phil came back out not even five minutes later with a backpack that looked rather full (meaning he must not have hidden it too well, which made Dan wonder why he hadn’t seen it before) and set it down in front of him. Dan looked at it for a moment before looking up at Phil.

“Well? Aren’t you going to open it?”

Dan nodded and reached over, unzipping the backpack. He gasped when he started pulling out the items one-by-one. The first things he pulled out were a couple of those little bubble-blowing bottles, enough for him and Phil to have two each. Next was a small crafting kit that toy stores usually sold. He glanced up at Phil with wide eyes.

“Go on, there’s more.” Phil smiled at him.

The brunet bit his lip and continued pulling out more and more stuff. A soft, tan bunny rabbit. A pack of finger paints with thick paper. Two boxes of legos that were meant for multiple pokemon and an airplane. And finally, two shiny new DVDs- his favorite, Big Hero 6, and Inside Out, which he hadn’t seen yet.

“Big Hero 6!” Dan squealed happily, his eyes lighting up, launching himself at Phil. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” He repeated over and over, looking over all of his stuff. “I love it so much!”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Phil giggled, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and rocking him back and forth.

“Can we play with these toys now?” Dan asked innocently, twisting his fingers into Phil’s shirt.

“Sure! Which one do you want to start with?”

He looked over the toys he had pulled out, biting his lip in concentration. He smiled at Phil.

“Legos!”

~~~

It had been a couple of hours since Dan had opened his gift and he and Phil had been messing around with the pokemon legos this entire time. Dan had originally wanted to open up both lego sets to build as many things as he could, but Phil knew him well and suggested that they keep the sets separate so no pieces would get missing.

After finishing up a little Squirtle, he pushed it towards the other pokemon they both finished and watched Phil work on his Pikachu for a bit. He huffed out a bit and Phil raised his brows at him.

“Phiiil, I’m bored.”

Phil chuckled, rolling his eyes. Dan’s attention span clearly didn’t change between being big or little.

“You don’t seem bored. You’ve built all these pokemon with me!”

“I am.” He whined harder.

“You certainly don’t sound bored enough.”

“Phiiiiil.”

“Oh, fine, you whiny little thing.” Phil teased, pinching Dan’s cheek. Dan pouted at him as Phil scooped all of the extra legos into a ziplock baggie he got earlier. “Do you want me to go ahead and make lunch?”

“Mhm.” Dan grumbled, shrugging. His boyfriend stood, kissing Dan on the top of his head, and went into the kitchen.

“How do peanut butter and jelly sandwiches sound?”

“Good.” He called back.

Despite his previous actions, he hated getting so whiney around Phil. It was still hard trying to get consciously used to being a little kid around Phil… even though his little side was practically being dragged out so easily from how kind and caring and snuggly Phil usually was with him. But even with how long Dan has been doing it, he still felt the shame wash over him hotly.

Especially whenever Phil had to take care of him. Yes, he’s managed to take care of himself in his little space before, but the more Phil helped him out and babied, the more he felt himself regressing.

Before, he’d just do so much as snuggle his bear and watch kid movies. As time went on with Phil, he enjoyed more things- kids toys, watching kids’ shows in the morning while Phil made breakfast, and he was especially embarrassed about-

A light blue sippy cup covered in stars and filled with orange juice was set directly in front of him, making him snap from his thoughts with a gasp. He looked up at Phil with a dark blush on his face.

Phil gave him a knowing look, sitting down across from him as he set their sandwiches down.

“Is something on your mind, Dan?”

Dan shook his head, tears prickling at his eyes as he stuffed his mouth with the sandwich.

Phil sighed, reaching across the table to place his hand on Dan’s free one.

“Do you want a big cup for your juice instead?”

Dan didn’t hesitate to shake his head again. He actually did like this stuff, no matter how many times he felt self-conscious about it. 

“That’s good, then. Because last I checked, little boys need their sippy cups. And there’s absolutely nothing wrong with it.”

Dan looked up at Phil with watery eyes and caught his kind smile. Phil was the most understanding person he had ever met.

He smiled back at him and continued his lunch- even going as far as drinking most of his juice with a dark blush on his face. He rarely ever drank from the sippy cup when Phil was paying so much attention to him, so this was progress.

Once they were both finished, Phil scooped up both of their plates.

“Why don’t you go to the lounge? I’ll be in in a second and we can watch Inside Out. I’m sure that you’ll like it.”

Dan nodded silently and took his cup with him, grabbing the new stuffed bunny on the way. He snuggled himself under the soft blanket they kept on the couch, watching Phil walk over and put the new DVD in. The brunet snuggled himself in and drank the juice. He could already tell that he’d be running out soon, but he was still too bashful to ask Phil to do simple things for him.

Phil climbed onto the couch behind Dan, pulling him to lie down and snuggle. Dan immediately accepted the warm offering, turning over to cuddle into Phil’s arms, keeping his arm wrapped around the bunny and the juice in his other hand.

They were never the type to skip straight over the previews because they loved them too much, so Dan watched the first few colorful advertisements flash across the screen while absent-mindedly sucking on the cup.

Almost immediately, the juice was finished, and the cup started the bubbly-sucking noise. He quickly pulled it away with a groan, definitely wanting more.

He could feel Phil’s stare burning into the top of his head and felt his cheeks turning pink.

“Do you need some more juice?” Dan nodded slowly as Phil ran his fingers through his hair. “Aren’t you going to ask me, then?”

Dan finally looked up at him with wide eyes.

“What?”

“You need to learn how to ask me for things you need, Dan.” Phil smiled softly at him. “I agreed to help you out, didn’t I? I’m happy to take care of you exactly how you’d like. And this is nothing- it’s just juice.”

Dan bit his lip before letting out a sigh.

“Phil… can you get me some more juice, please?” He asked, holding the bottle up to Phil. Phil beamed and nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek before going into the kitchen. Dan watched him as he left, feeling his heart warm up.

Phil came back quickly and handed him his juice. Dan eagerly took it and started sipping as Phil snuggled back in behind him.  
“You never have to be ashamed with me, you know. I love you just the way you are, munchkin.”

Dan blushed harder, a small smile gracing his lips.

“I’m not a munchkin.” He insisted, unable to hide his grin from Phil.

“Oh, you’re not?” Phil teased, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist, so that now Dan was facing him, sitting in his lap with his legs around hid boyfriend’s waist. He smooched Dan’s cheeks a few times. “You sure seem like a munchkin. A cute little munchkin, at that!”

“I’m not!” Dan said again, giggling at how silly Phil was being now.

“Yes, you are!” Phil said, worming his fingers to Dan’s sides. He felt Dan tense just as he started brushing them. He gave him a devious smile. “Do you need to have the tickle monster give you a little talking to?”

Of course he didn’t. He loved being called “munchkin” secretly- okay, it wasn’t very secret. The first time he heard Phil call him that, he was pretty sure the surprised gasp, bright eyes, and blush were enough to give away his instant love for it.  
And not only that, but Phil had gotten into the habit of bringing out the tickle monster whenever Dan’s thoughts became too heavy in his little space- which is something else he had a very hard time denying.

“Nooo, Phil!” Dan squealed, nearly falling back as Phil scribbled up and down his ribs, blowing raspberries into his neck while he was at it. Dan tried pushing himself away from Phil with a loud laugh, dissolving into giggles.

“Say it! Say that you’re my little munchkin!” Phil laughed along with him.

It didn’t take long for Dan to break usually, because of how sensitive he was, but also because Phil already knew his absolute worst spots.

“Okay! I’m sorry!” Dan choked in a breath, feeling Phil already slow down the tickling. “I’m your little munchkin!”

“That’s more like it!” Phil laughed, relieving him of his torture. He booped Dan’s nose. “And don’t you forget it.”

Dan smiled as he felt the warmth flood over him. He snuggled back down into Phil’s chest just as the opening credits for the movie started.

A couple of hours later, Dan was sniffling as quietly as he could. He nuzzled his face into Phil’s chest to wipe the tears away as the movie came to an end.

“Aww, Dan. Did you like the movie?” Phil cooed, brushing Dan’s bangs back. Dan nodded into him, looking up at him with tired, wet eyes. “You look tired, baby. Maybe you should try to take a nap now, hmm?”

“Nooo…” Dan whined, snuggling into him further.

Phil laughed, scooping Dan up along with his things. Dan groaned as Phil carried him off to his room, eventually curling up under the blankets when Phil deposited him there. As his boyfriend stood up to leave, he grasped his wrist quickly.

“Story?” He asked in a small voice. Phil smiled down at him with a nod.

“What kind of person would I be if I didn’t read you your favorite bedtime story?”

Dan smiled back at him as Phil pulled out the usual bedtime story from his nightstand, letting Dan cuddle into him when he climbed in next to him. Dan rolled into him, appreciating the familiar feel of Phil’s fingers gently rubbing up an down his spine.

“Deep in the hundred acre wood…” Phil began in a soft voice, his fingers lightly tickling along Dan’s shoulder blades in a soothing manner.

Dan felt his eyelids grow heavy immediately, and he smiled as he started drifting off. He knew that when he woke up, Phil would be there for him, ready to play for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt a while and to be honest… I’ve been wanting to write some ageplay phanfics for a while. I’ve read a lot, and I’ve been writing for a long time now. I was nervous writing this because I’ve never written a fic like this, so I hope everyone likes it!


End file.
